


Shaken

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Anthony Zacchara tries to kill Abby?





	Shaken

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Shaken  
Characters: Jason and Abby with mentions of Anthony.  
Pairing: Jason/Abby  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het.  
Summary: What happens when Anthony Zacchara tries to kill Abby?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this. In this fic, Jason is twenty-nine and Abby is twenty-three. Written for FM 4.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I only own this story.  
Words: 212 words without title and ending.

*Shaken*

Jason had been calling Abby all afternoon to let her know that Anthony was dead and wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

Anthony had become a problem when he had found out that Jason and Abby were together. He had started to stalk Abby and taunted both her and Jason with it.

The oldest Zacchara had tried to get at Abby several times and had a broken arm and several gunshot wounds from his four unsuccessful attempts.

As Jason reached the docks, he saw her sitting on a bench in a far corner, looking spooked yet alert at the same time.

“Abby!” Jason called as he rushed over to her. When his girlfriend didn’t look up or even acknowledge his presence, he knew that she was shaken.

After Jason sat down, Abby suddenly looked up, and she said, “He sent someone to kill me. I knew Anthony would try to get to you through me, but I didn’t think he would actually try to kill me. I thought he would play his mind games instead.”

Jason didn’t reply at first, he simply held onto Abby. He wanted to comfort her any way he possibly could.

Seeing her scared and worried wasn’t the way he was using to seeing her and Jason knew that he would do whatever it took to make Abby feel safe again.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this. In this fic, Jason is twenty-nine and Abby is twenty-three.


End file.
